Yūbi Shikizaki
| birthday = August 25 | age = 17(TBTP) 24 (currently) | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = MisQ, Soul Society | occupation = Unseated officer in the 8th Division | previous occupation = High School Student Leader of MisQ | team = Eighth Division | base of operations = Eighth Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Yūga Shikizaki (brother) | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Kōhaku | bankai = Not Yet Achieved | storyline = TBTP: Alienation | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Yūbi Shikizaki (四季咲き 優美, Shikizaki Yūbi) is a Shinigami from and is the "soul twin" of Yūga, a Human from the Human World. Appearance Yūbi changes his garb quite often, but when he first appeared, he wore a long black trench coat. Like his "twin", he has short blond hair and dark brown eyes. He also seems to be slightly chubbier than his counterpart, Yūga.TBTP: Alienation After the six year timeskip between his appearances, his hair has lengthened enough for him to wear it in a ponytail. He also wears a red long coat now. He also seems to have grown taller. Personality Yūbi seems to have a very sarcastic, and defiant personality; a large difference from his more calm and calculating brother. He is fond of bossing others around, particularly Raian Getsueikirite. He has also shown himself to be quite witty and enjoys making sarcastic comments whenever he can. Despite this, he has shown genuine care for those close to him, such as Yūga. History Yūbi was born in Soul Society, the soul twin of a Human called Yūga. This occurred when a soul was trying to reincarnate on Earth, and in the process, got split in two, with one half returning to Soul Society to be born as Yūbi, and the other half remaining on Earth to become Yūga. Sometime following this, Yūbi was a , according to a member of the .TBTP: Retribution Seventeen years later, he had already met his soul twin, seeming quite close to him, and both sought out Raian Getsueikirite to aid them in their struggle with a mysterious being who is trying to collect the Jinki Fragments. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities High Intellect: Despite his brash personality, Yūbi is a very smart individual. Like his brother, he is very knowledgeable about Jinki Fragments and their abilities. He also can discern the nature of an ability or form in a matter of minutes, simply by watching it. : Raian has commented that Yūbi has some reiatsu, though how much is currently unknown. It is identical in signature to his "twin". Fullbring Pocket in the World (世界のポケット, Sekai no poketto); it is unknown, currently, how Yūbi possesses a Fullbring, despite not being Human. Using his Fullbring, Yūbi will snap his finger and immediately suck himself and those around him into a separate dimension, using invisible barriers to close it off into a pocket dimension. Once inside, no one except Yūbi can sense the outside world. From the pocket dimension he can bring objects within his range of senses into the dimension for his own use. It is currently unknown what his Fullbring focus is. Yūbi can also change the appearance of the pocket dimension to anything he wants, though he usually makes it take the appearance of the outside world so that victims of his power don't suspect they're being sucked into a pocket dimension. * Enhanced Speed: Yūbi can use Fullbring on the ground to make it more elastic, allowing him to run and jump farther and faster than a normal human. He can also use this in mid-air, producing Bringer Light. Zanpakutō Kōhaku (工博, Doctor of Engineering): In its sealed state it takes the form of an average katana. * : Yūbi's Zanpakutō is released with the command, "Command" (号令, Gōrei). In Shikai, it takes the form of a . Little else is known about it at this point. * : Not Yet Achieved. Trivia * Of the brothers, Yūbi is older by three minutes. * Both Yūbi and Yūga's names can mean "grace", "elegance", and "refinement", however, both names are spelled differently in the kanji. * According to the author, if in a real anime, both Yūbi and Yūga would be voiced acted by Shōtarō Morikubo, the voices of both Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, and Tensa Zangetsu from Bleach. * Yūbi's theme song is Sick by . References Category:Male